


Secret Admirer

by anonanon99



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, bon appetit enjoy this, lots of memes, probably some angst at some point but very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonanon99/pseuds/anonanon99
Summary: Lucas Lallemant was just trying to pass his first year of university, seemingly anonymous among the thousands of students around him.That is, until he sees the post.(A secret admirers AU)





	1. The Post

**Author's Note:**

> PREMISE: My university has a secret admirers page that receives literally hundreds of posts everyday of people trying to find lost love connections on campus or generally just shouting out their crush. It’s embarrassing, super awkward but in a way, quite endearing. Welcome to my Elu AU.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all images are done through hyperlink because i am useless and cannot put them in myself. check them out tho, they're mostly funny memes, even some i made myself!

Lucas doesn’t know what time it is when he sees the post- it’s some time in the early afternoon when he finally awakens after the previous night out. He gets up reluctantly, to search for his phone which is discarded halfway across the room. He’s missed his lecture and probably the seminar but it is important to note at this point, first year doesn’t count.

He sees a note slid underneath his door and he already knows who it’s from:

_BABY!!_

_You better be relieved halls doors are fire doors otherwise I would be kicking yours down you smelly boy. Please do your washing up, for the love of this flat and at least try and go to your lectures- I worry. _

_Also check your Facebook_

_-Mika_

Lucas was relieved he wasn’t awake for Mika’s early morning antics. The PhD student was nothing short of enthusiastic when it came to Lucas’ personal life and honestly, could be a bit of a space invader. He wasn’t ready to check Facebook quite yet, honestly. The nightclub he disgraced himself at last night probably posted an ugly picture of him and he wasn’t quite ready for that humiliation.

Not when he was this hungover.

He reluctantly picked up his key card and left his room, stumbling into the kitchen. That feeling when you stand up, a little drunk still and lose your balance? Wow, Lucas thought, it can’t be beat.

He nosily rifled through Manon’s cupboard, knowing how much of a bollocking he’d get if he got caught. He finally found her Berocca and dissolved one in a glass to try and reanimate his corpse like body.

Stumbling back to his room, in fear of running into other humans, he rammed his key card in the door and picked up his phone lying face down on the floor. He thanked his lucky stars it didn’t seem to be cracked because he could barely afford rent, never mind getting the phone fixed.

**_Le Gang_ **

**_06:47 Yann:_** Guys what the fuck  
  
**_10:21 Arthur:_** Yann u ok hun  
Wow what a shit night

**_10:22 Basile:_** It wasn’t! Daphné looked at me and I swear she wanted me but when I tried to go over she was gone somehow  
Still good tho  
I love the chase

**_10:25 Arthur:_** Not really a chase when she doesn’t want you tho is it  
Ugh where are Yann and Lucas pls appreciate my sick burn  
As for this ~look~ you must be Donald Trump Basile because I’m calling fake news on that

**_10:26 Yann:_** Sorry I’m here I’m dead but I’m here  
Yeah Basile you need to give it up going out with you is an embarrassment

**_10:28 Arthur:_ **

[A meme for Basile](https://flic.kr/p/2gcHe6W)

**_10:29 Basile:_  **☹

**_10:29 Yann:_** dude how long did that take you to make

**_10:32 Arthur:_** And not a single laugh.  
I will take my talents elsewhere  
Where’s Lucas he would never do me dirty like this

_Seen by Yann, Basile_

**_14:12 Lucas:_** ugh here  
funny tbh Arthur  
why’d you have a shit night  
and why’d yann text what the fuck at 6am

**14:12 Basile:** and he doesn’t even ask me about Daphné  
the audacity

**14:13 Lucas:** bc nobody cares sorry

**14:15** Arthur: Ugh you know that guy I liked…

**14:17** Lucas: yea

**14:18 Arthur:** I saw him getting with another guy  
you guys can say it  
I’m officially boo boo the fool

**14:18 Basile:** Boo boo who

**_14:19 Arthur:_ ** [Literally Me this Morning](https://flic.kr/p/2gcHtSD)

**_14:21 Lucas:_** Whattttttt no dude that sucks  
wait but didn’t he ask you if you were going out  
didn’t he like wink at u  
I’m not making this up right

**_14:22 Arthur:_** foiled again by trash men  
get it on my grave stone

**_14:22 Basile:_** Hey not all men are trash!

**_14:23 Lucas:_** whoever carelessly gave basile his rights can take them back  
honestly tho Arthur  
[How I feel about this](https://flic.kr/p/2gcHvXA)

**_14:25 Basile:_** who is that

**_14:26 Yann:_** Honestly no clue. It’s probably a meme, just let Arthur and Lucas have their fun.

**_14:29 Arthur:_** Welcome back to the club Yann, we were just discussing how we all struck out last night.

**_14:30 Lucas:_** does it count if I wasn’t trying

**_14:31 Arthur:_** Don’t even talk Lucas you literally breathe and boys are all over you

**_14:31 Basile:_** disgusting

**_14:36 Yann:_** Aw lay off him a bit

**_14:37 Arthur:_** nobody:  
Lucas: I’m baby

**_14:40 Basile:_**  oh my god

**_14:41 Arthur:_** come on Basile, it wasn’t that funny

**_14:42 Basile:_** No look at secret admirers you are going to DIE

**_14:42 Arthur:_** omg is it about me  
oh you’re fucking joking  
@Lucas

It was in that moment that Lucas started to panic as he fumbled through Facebook, scrolling through seemingly dozens of posts, trying to find the one the boys were referring to.

Then he saw it and his heart paused a little.

_Consider this my love letter to Lucas Lallemant._

_I saw you on the first day this year and yet, I cannot forget about you. This is a sincere message of admiration and affection from somebody who can’t find the courage to talk to you. I always see you laughing with your friends and it is so infectious I find myself laughing too. I wish we could talk more privately but I am trying to be careful with my heart. But you make me want to put it in danger._

_I am sincere, my heart is waiting_

_Your secret admirer_

Lucas was breathless. He didn’t think he stood out at all from the thousands of peers he swam past every day in the hallways. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or scared but he was definitely flustered by this sudden message.

He saw all the embarrassing comments his friends left below the line and he cringed not only for himself, but for the author. Whether he was flattered or not, there was a certain level of bravery required to post something so open and heartfelt. Mika had left something along the lines of, “get it, baby gay,” and he honestly hoped that some heartbroken girl hadn’t written it.

He took a deep breath and tried to conjure a reply that was both cool and effortless but also warm and kind, to match the vulnerability of its author.

He spent many moments contemplating if he even wanted to know the identity of his admirer. If this was Arthur or Basile playing a joke, he’d rather know now than get hurt.

The curiosity killed him in the end and he wrote up a reply:

**Lucas Lallemant:** Thank you for the message, I am very flattered- feel free to get in touch with me here or on my Instagram @lucaslallemant 😊 x

It wasn’t even five minutes later when he jumped at a new notification:

**@srodulv** hi lucas, it’s me.  
your secret admirer…


	2. The Coffee Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your amazing reactions to the first chapter I am so flattered! I am literally just a poor English lit student who normally hates creative writing doing an experiment so any comments and kudos are received so gratefully. I wasn't going to post this this soon but to celebrate my mans Arthur getting a season... roll on chapter 2!
> 
> Love, A

It had been less than 24 hours and Lucas was nothing short of absolutely losing his damn mind. He had not even contemplated replying to Instagram user @srodulv. He couldn’t bring himself to- still reeling from the shock.

He pondered for a moment whether he was being inconsiderate about the whole thing as he sat in the library. He looked suspiciously round the café section. What if he’d been queuing for coffee one day and someone had seen him and fallen in love with him?

Ugh, his power.

All jokes aside, he had been awake all night (he never slept anyway, in constant panic) thinking about it. Especially the identity of Instagram user @srodulv.

Lucas kicked himself mentally for being so narrow minded and focusing almost entirely on studying. His scholarship required pretty exceptional grades, but it made him practically blind to those around him.

It was a miracle he’d made any friends outside the flat, honestly.

Curiosity got the better of him as he sipped his coffee and he clicked on @srodulv’s profile.

Naturally (yet annoyingly) it was private. Yet it followed nobody.

Until Lucas accepted the request.

With no posts and zero followers, Lucas’ hands were shaking a little and it scared him to think he was already so weak.

“Boo!” He felt hands on his shoulders and genuinely was going to jump the fuck out of his skin.

It was just the boys.

“Basile, honestly.” Lucas tried to play off his obvious distress as shock, but one moment of eye contact with Yann proved he wasn’t fooling anybody.

“Are you sure you’re going to let us sit with you…” Arthur teased, pulling a chair over. “Someone’s heart is _waiting_ for you.”

“Stop,” Lucas frowned a little. “We shouldn’t laugh.”

“Oh my god.” Arthur’s eyes widened, “You’re already soft.”

“Do you know who it is?” Basile probed. “That means its not a girl. Arthur you owe me ten Euro.”

“Oh God, a girl?” Arthur winced. “A nightmare luv. Literally a nightmare.”

“I don’t know who it is!” Lucas lost it a little. But not enough to apologise after.

“Let’s leave it be.” Yann tried to quell the existing tension. “Unless there’s any developments. Then we’ll know about it, right Lucas?”

Lucas pressed his mouth into something resembling a smile. “You know it.”

He thought it was a little early to tell them about Instagram user @srodulv. He slammed his bio book shut, a little more forcefully than intended. “I’m off home, I’ve been here since 6am.”

“Pfft nerd.” Basile replied instantly. “It’s not even exam season.”

Lucas wanted to go off at Basile, tell him that truly, none of his family had the money for him to repeat first year. Instead, he shrugged. “I don’t sleep, you all know that. I’ll see you later.”

He walked away, trying to seem effortless, tossing his coffee cup straight-

Onto the floor.

“Kobe!” Arthur laughed. “Lucas, you idiot!”

“Lucas, come back here,” Yann beckoned him. “You left your phone on the table in a rush.”

Lucas was flustered, flushed as he saw people around him stare and laugh at his friends’ abruptness. He scuttled over and picked up his phone, ashamed. “We will never speak of this again.” And with that, he left the library, stopping to pick the cup up.

But it was already gone.

He silently thanked the cleaner who was doing the most but he still felt utterly humiliated.

And it was only 11am.

He arrived home to Lisa and Mika cooking something utterly revolting in the kitchen and decided to avoid human contact for a while. Unfortunately the slam of the flat door did absolutely no favours as Mika screamed from the kitchen. “Lucas! Is that you?”

He sighed, accepting his own fate of human interaction. He ambled into the kitchen and threw his rucksack on a chair, slumping himself on another.

“Oh Lisa look at him.” Mika pouted. “ _So_ grumpy.”

“Yeah.” Lisa smiled teasingly. “It’s almost as if he didn’t get the most romantic message _ever_ on Facebook yesterday.”

“Full offense,” Mika stated. “If he has a better love story than me in his first term than I’ve had in five years, I quit love.”

“We all know you don’t quit love,” Lucas quickly responded. “We hear the noises from your room every single night. Can I have a rice cake?”

“Look at him.” Mika was taken aback. “Notice he’s scathing, then he casually asks for a rice cake. They grow up so fast.” Mika threw him the packet. “They go out of date today so you can have them. But _please_ make sure you buy your own shopping next week.”

But Lucas was already out the door, unlocking his own bedroom.

He slumped on his bed, opening @srodulv’s profile once more. There was a single post. He couldn’t see it.

He chewed on a dry rice cracker, full of curiosity. It was perhaps time to reply. He had left them on read for 12 hours now. His phone suddenly vibrated.

**_Yann Cazas_ **

**_11:23 Yann:_** Hey dude, if anything’s up and you need someone to talk to when your mind’s elsewhere, I’m always here.

 ** _11.24 Lucas:_** Thanks man. I’ll keep that in mind 😊

Lucas didn’t really understand the hypermasculinity that took over when he was texting Yann. Maybe it was denial of the unspoken crush he’d harboured for the first few weeks that had waned a little, but still made him nervous every time he spoke to his best friend.

Maybe.

He flicked back again to the message from @srodulv and tried to conjure a reply, his hands shaking with nerves and the impossible expectations this person seemed to have for him.

 **@lucaslallemant** hi sorry for the late reply! this all feels a little formal, thank you for the compliments though, it is so nice to know i’m not as invisible as i feel sometimes. it would be nice to get to know you…

His fingers literally shook.

 **@lucaslallemant** ♥

A disaster. A literal disaster.  Yet something told him to own it. Which resulted in sending srod@ulv an immediate follow request while accepting the one that was sent to him.

The notification of acceptance came almost immediately and Lucas was taken aback by the first pos

[@srodulv post](https://flic.kr/p/2gdc1CN)

**@srodulv** _no problem_ 😊


	3. The Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> Your comments literally warm my heart thank you. It's been university results day this week and I'm off on holiday next week bt hopefully this chapter will make you feel better. You've probably been waiting for this one...
> 
> (just a disclaimer, the only girlsquad member i will be featuring heavily in this fic is imane, i generally am not the biggest fan of the french girl squad, they did imane dirty and since lucas is close with imane canon, i will keep her because i love her)
> 
> All kudos and comments will probably make me cry with happiness.
> 
> Lots of love, A

Each chapter normally starts with Lucas confused, in bed, thinking about the identity of Instagram user @srodulv.

So let’s mix it up a little.

Lucas is at a pres, ready to go out, thinking about the identity of Instagram user @srodulv. He was making stronger drinks that anticipated, worrying about getting fucked up and telling the boys everything.

For some reason, to Lucas, this was an impossible circumstance. He didn’t know why. He was out to all his friends and was never mocked for his sexuality. Somehow it just seemed to stick on his tongue when he wanted to tell them anything. He’d seen what a deal they’d made of that boy Arthur liked… but maybe Arthur wanted them to? He was at a level of comfortable Lucas couldn’t quite find yet.

Also he didn’t know what it was, but he felt a need to respect and protect @srodulv. They seemed as if they were in a bad place. Lucas texted them fairly regularly but they usually took 24 hours to reply. Lucas had consciously decided not to care about their gender and decided he just needed to be there as a friend. There was also the increasingly high chance that @srodulv would realise that Lucas was a tiny loser who ate dry rice cakes for lunch and never slept.

Then Lucas would be alone again.

“Lucas honestly.” Basile had absolutely no tact when it came to feelings. “You’ve literally been off this planet for half an hour. This is important.”

“Lucas,” Yann put a hand on his shoulder and Lucas was partially shocked by it. “Are you ok?” But Lucas could barely retain eye contact.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Lucas nodded vaguely. “I think I drank too much too quick, I’m going to grab some water.”

He walked over to the sink and poured the contents of his plastic cup into the sink, filling it with water. As he stared down at the cup, he was reminded of the incident the other day where @srodulv must have missed him throw a cup on the floor (like an idiot) and yet be close enough to pick it up.

If only he’d have turned around, if only he’d have seen.

He sipped his water, contemplatively whilst looking out a window, seeing a girl he had got with on his first week here throwing up in a bush.

Ugh, time flies when you’re gay.

“We have to go!” Arthur was bustling everyone out the flat with a level of alarm. “They only let people in until 12.”

“Fuck uni clubs man,” Yann sighed. “Why’ve they got to have these stupid rules?”

“Honestly, I just need a good night out.” Arthur replied, shutting the flat door behind them. “I completely bombed my last assignment. But you know what, first year-“

“Doesn’t count!” The boys shouted in unison as they walked across campus.

“I wonder if Lucas will find his secret admirer this evening,” Arthur teased, patting Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas didn’t know what it was, but every time his friends mentioned the whole @srodulv situation, he felt a little sick. Maybe it was nerves, expectation or even not telling his friends what was going on. But he just smiled uncomfortably.

“Maybe Daphné will suddenly realise that she’s been missing out this whole time.” Basile changed the conversation and Lucas was relieved by the raucous laughter his comment caused.

“Honestly Basile, Lucas has more chance of finding his secret admirer than you have getting with Daphné and Lucas doesn’t know who they are or even what they look like.” Arthur replied.

Lucas’ mind drifted off the conversation as he had to give his ID to the security, who scrutinised him within an inch of his life. He was aware he looked like a baby but truly, this was excessive.

By the time he’d got in, his friends had already bought a round of shots. He knew his system couldn’t take much more but after the text he had got from his father earlier, he just needed to take his mind off things.

But more about that later.

He ended up engaged in a conversation with some half-friends from his course. That was the issue- him Yann Basile and Arthur were all on different courses and he barely knew anyone.

He had a lot of time for Imane Bakhellal though. She seemed to be ripping a pretentious student apart with pure science and in a club setting, it was very disorienting for Lucas. But he laughed still, half there at least.

“Hey,” Imane snapped her fingers in front of his face and Lucas noticed everyone was gone. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Lucas wet his lips with his tongue contemplatively.”

“Hey, sit down,” Imane guided him to a nearby seat. “How much have you had to drink?” Lucas was struggling to retain eye contact. “I swear to God Lucas.” Imane was showing some tough love here, “You need to get it together or you’ll get kicked out. You need water.”

Lucas could only nod, it was true, he was paranoid yet completely out of it.

The club was bustling, too small for the student body and Lucas put his head in his hands leaning on the table. He briefly heard Imane say, “Hey, Eliott, could you get me some water for my friend?”

Lucas’ head was positively spinning as Imane slapped his hands away from his face. “You’re being _so_ obvious Lucas, does this look like a joke?” She looked down at her phone worriedly. “I need to go and find my friends but I will try and find someone for you- either Arthur or Yann because we all know Basile is useless.”

Lucas laughed a little at this. “True.”

She turned to go, “Imane?” Lucas grabbed her arm.

“Yeah?”

“You deserve better than your friends. They’re the worst. And I live with Manon.” Lucas spoke sloppily but from Imane’s face, she heard every word.

Lucas got out his phone and attempted to text the group, but honestly? He could barely see.

**_Le Gang_ **

**_00:32 Lucas:_** hy guys hwere r u  
i got fcked uppppppppppp  
im on the seats pls find meeeeeeee

He shook his head, slamming his phone on his jeans. “Stupid friends.”

He felt an arm on his elbow and he seized up. “Rough day?”

He turned around and he saw literally the most beautiful person he thought he’d ever seen. Why did he even try when there were people out there looking this good.

“Hiii.” Lucas tried his best to hold it together and smile, getting lost in this boy’s bright blue eyes. His whole face was literally a sin, his body a wet dream come true. This was a nightmare, literally a nightmare.

“Imane mentioned you needed water.” He passed over a plastic cup filled with water. “I live to serve.”

His fingers brushed the boy’s as he took the water and he may have been fucked up, but he could’ve sworn there was some kind of spark there.

Maybe he was just too gay for his own good.

It shocked his system a little when the boy took a cue and sat on the chair next to Lucas. “So what was it tonight? Too many shots?”

He was teasing, but Lucas straight up replied. “I learned that vodka…” He sighed. “Vodka isn’t my friend.”

The boy laughed and Lucas’ breath hitched a little at the pure beauty of his face and voice. “Ah, I learned that a long time ago.” He replied and Lucas examined the boy’s own cup of water with his eyes.

“Why’s that?” Lucas asked, unguarded. If he was sober he would have never probed like this.

The boy winced a little. “Various reasons really.”

Lucas was holding eye contact with him now and honestly, struggling to breathe. He held his breath to speak again when he heard. “Lucas, thank fuck you’re here.”

He snapped out of his stupor to see Arthur, wiping his forehead in relief. Arthur adjusted his glasses. “Eliott man… is that you? Oh my God!”

The beautiful boy, Eliott, rose from his chair to embrace Arthur. Oh, Lucas sighed, I wish that were me.

“This guy!” Arthur pointed at Eliott, arm wrapped round his shoulder. “Literally saves me in every seminar, I love him.”

“Stop it.” Eliott smiled politely. “I’m blushing.” Lucas found his modesty endearing, even after a pint of water.

“Well I’m sorry Eliott.” Arthur’s brow furrowed as he saw Lucas yawn. “I’ve got to get this liability home. There’s always one huh.”

Arthur approached Lucas then, putting out both hands and Lucas met them, letting Arthur pull him up. “Mika is going to be so disappointed in you, peaking at pres.” Arthur tutted.

“I’ll see you around Eliott,” Lucas managed to slur, out of pure tiredness over intoxication. He looked at Eliott intensely one more time, determined to remember that face. It was possible to have fun. He hadn’t thought of Instagram user @srodulv once tonight.

“It was great to meet you Lucas.” He heard Eliott say. Softly. But he still heard it and it made him shiver a bit.

He was halfway home, Arthur talking incessantly in his ear about how he was going to have security let him back in after he’d dropped Lucas off. Lucas’ mind was elsewhere though.

He’d never given Eliott his name.

So how did he know it?


	4. The Toastie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> Sorry this is so late- I went to Greece on hols and then when I came back the wind in the UK destroyed my internet line... So this has been written for a few days but I've been unable to post!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one... leave comments and kudos if you enjoy bc I love reading them eep
> 
> lots of love, a

It had been over a week since Lucas’ night of shame, having been dragged to his flat by a pissed off Arthur and literally forklifted into bed by Mika.

So naturally, he hadn’t been to any of his classes.

That feeling when you’re reeling with embarrassment because you literally couldn’t control your own limbs? Hmm it couldn’t be beat.

He’d managed to successfully manoeuvre throughout the flat by learning when Mika and Manon were out. He loved Lisa because she just knew he wasn’t in the mood to talk when he was making a pot noodle.

He couldn’t actually remember the last time he had a meal that wasn’t a pot noodle, or the last time in which he slept.

Every time he closed his eyes he remembered the guy he spoke to in the club, Eliott.

Ugh, he threw a pillow over his face. He was literally a dribbling mess in front of the hottest guy he’d ever seen and he somehow was on his radar.

There was a knock on the door. “Smelly boy?”

“Mika, I’m not in the mood…” Lucas said, with minimal commitment and effort.

“I’ve made lunch. For you. On a tray. Can I come and give it to you? I literally haven’t seen you in a week and the straights are killing me.”

A pause. “What lunch?”

“I made a ham toastie, nothing special, but I know you hate fancy food.”

A longer pause.

“Come in.”

“Lucas, you have to let me in, it’s a locked fire door.”

Oh yes, the blessing of privacy was one of the best things about halls.

He stumbled over to the door and opened it ajar before Mika pushed it right open, placing the sandwich on his bedside table.

“Good God Lucas.” He scrunched up his face. “It smells like shit in here, do you ever clean?”

“Mika…” Lucas was sat on his bed, finding it difficult to summon the energy to convey his emotions.”

“Has it been one of those weeks?” Mika asked, his eyes softening before sitting next to Lucas on the bed. “I understand.”

They sat in relatively uncomfortable silence as Lucas ate his toastie. “So are we going to talk about why you got so drunk last week?”

“No.”

“Yann’s worried you know- he called me. We are literally only friends on Facebook because of you, for him to call me is a big deal.”

“I know.” Lucas sighed. “My phone is buried under here somewhere, I’ve kind of just been staring at the clock for days. Everything’s a bit loud. It’s been a lot recently.”

“I don’t want to sound like a dick.” Mika started hesitantly, putting a hand on Lucas’ shoulder. “But you have to be careful with your scholarship and your attendance.”

“I know.” Lucas whined. “Remind me never to go out again.”

“Huh, that’s not true.” Mika chuckled to himself, poking Lucas in the ribs. “Then you’ll never find your secret admirer. Do you have any idea who wrote that beautiful post?”

“You think it’s beautiful?” Lucas looked up, his eyes hopeful. “Not dumb?”

Mika frowned. “Of course not, I’m thrilled someone appreciates you.”

“Well Mika- I’ve got news on that front.”

And it felt so good for Lucas to tell somebody about Instagram user @srodulv- their posts their messages. How they told Lucas that sometimes they felt so great they could fly and sometimes they felt so low they just wanted to disappear. How Lucas didn’t know what to say but desperately wanted to. How they’d been agonisingly close on so many occasions but Lucas really felt no closer to knowing who they are. How he’d got drunk to excess and made a fool of himself in front of this frankly spectacular looking guy who somehow knew his name. How Mika had put him into bed crying because he sucked at dealing with anything healthily. And finally how he’d lay in bed for a week struggling to move.

“Lucas you need to know we are here to help and you’re not a burden. Also you’re a nightmare- that guy knew your name surely because Arthur mentioned it.”

“Oh.” Lucas put a hand on his forehead. “I guess I was trying to put it all together a bit fast, hoping every hot guy was my admirer.”

Mika stroked his hair. “Never say never baby gay. Have you spoken to @srodulv this week?”

“No.  I haven’t touched my phone.”

“Well my advice is to get up, have a shower and charge your phone up. You have to start with the little goals.” He got up from the bed. “And Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“You best believe I want all the updates.” And with a laugh he left Lucas alone, feeling slightly less heavy.

He managed to find his bed in his bedside drawer, crammed with rubbish and hopped in the shower- maybe he’d even make it to his 5pm lecture.

He typed a quick message to the boys, assuring them he was on the up and almost struggled to breathe as he opened Instagram.

**_@srodulv_ **

**@lucaslallemant** hey sorry for going off the radar… it’s been a rough week. how has it been for you?

 **@srodulv** I am sorry to hear that Lucas ☹ I admittedly have missed talking to you but remember I am here, older and wiser to help you out if you need advice x

 **@lucaslallemant** older and wiser? is that a clue?

 **@lucaslallemant** hey… should we get to know each other? play 21 questions?

**_Seen_ **

Lucas was restless but there was still no reply as he trudged toward his lecture. He had forgotten to check for any more @srodulv posts and surely there was one from last week

[@srodulv post](https://flic.kr/p/2gmj2xM)

**@srodulv you deserve all the love in the world**

He flushed red and smiled to himself as he waited for Imane outside the library. He locked his phone abruptly when he heard a low and frankly sexy voice say his name.

He looked up and was mystified to see Imane’s friend Eliott, who gave him water.

“I hope you remember me,” Eliott seemed… nervous. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered down at Lucas. “I’m-“

“Eliott.” Lucas breathed. “Hey.” He suddenly forgot how to function and blessed God he’d dressed well and showered beforehand.

They shared a fairly nervous smile before Eliott continued. “How are you feeling after last week?”

Lucas laughed awkwardly. “Embarrassed- I’m surprised you remember me, it was a crazy night for everyone it seems.”

“Oh I don’t drink.” Eliott smiled warmly. “I don’t even drink coffee anymore, I guess it’s kind of like self care.”

Lucas looked now at the uniform he was wearing, for the uni coffee shop in the library and laughed at the irony. “All that free coffee and… you don’t even drink it. You must be such a health freak.”

“Something like that.” Eliott smiled wryly before shaking his head, “Hit me up any time for that free coffee.” Eliott began to laugh with him. “I’m not supposed to give it out but I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.” With that, he winked and Lucas honestly couldn’t control the blush appearing on his face.

Eliott grabbed a rolled… joint and lit it with ease and honestly, Lucas had never been so attracted to anyone in his entire life. “Ha,” Lucas started but it came out as a squeak. “You don’t even drink coffee but you smoke _weed_?”

“What can I say?” Eliott lifted his eyebrows effortlessly. “Everyone has their vices.”

He really was a picture of beauty today, Lucas thought. He was dressed all in black with his apron on, clearly having forgotten to take it off, with his bag slung carefully over his shoulder and a book in his right hand.

“Lucas!” He finally heard Imane’s voice above the background noise. “Come on, we’re going to be late?”

“Oh shit.” Lucas checked his bag was closed and smiled longingly at Eliott. “I hope to see you around? I have a class now.”

Eliott smiled encouragingly. “Me too.” He tapped his anthology of César Aira knowingly. “You have to trust Cesar.”

The sentence was cryptic but it sounded cool coming from Eliott. Just as he was about to turn away, he heard Eliott call, “Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“I will _definitely_ be seeing you around.” With that he smirked and Lucas had to turn away to hide his heart leaping out of his chest.

_Holy shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final reference was a reference to enter_polaris... what will happen next??


End file.
